The present invention relates to a cushion sleeve for a cable tie, and more particularly, a cushion sleeve for a cable tie installed diagonally about a bundle of cables and an adjacent support member that is affordable and easy to install.
Cushion sleeves for cable ties are well known in the art. For example, existing cushion sleeves, such as Panduit's PCS Cushion Sleeves, are for cable ties, such as Panduit's Pan-Steel® Cable Ties, installed perpendicular to a bundle of cables and parallel to an adjacent support member, such as a rung of a ladder rack. The cushion sleeve protects the bundle of cables from being damaged by the cable ties, for example, during a short circuit event. However, it is difficult to install cable ties in this manner because of variations in rung design, as well as the proximity of other obstructions.
Cable cleats are also well known in the art. For example, existing cable cleats, such as Ellis Patents' Vulcan and Emperor Cable Cleats, provide an alternative to cable ties and cushion sleeves for cable ties. However, cable cleats are expensive and difficult to install because cable cleats typically require additional mounting hardware that has been configured for a specific cable routing system.
Cable ties are more affordable and easier to install than cable cleats because, unlike cable cleats, cable ties do not require any additional mounting hardware, much less additional mounting hardware that has been configured for a specific cable routing system.
Additionally, it is easier to install cable ties diagonally about the bundle of cables and the adjacent support member than perpendicular to a bundle of cables and parallel to an adjacent support member. However, when cable ties are installed in this manner, there is more risk of damage to the bundle of cables because the bundle of cables is exposed to the edges of the cable tie.
Therefore, there is a need for a cushion sleeve for a cable tie installed diagonally about a bundle of cables and an adjacent support member that is affordable and easy to install.